Backfired
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Sideswipe gets a good laugh. Can't say much more than that.


**Author's Note**: Thanks so much for the reviews for Rust Bucket everyone! Much appreciated. And I think someone asked for more one shots so here ya have it! Could I help myself? No. Do I love it? Yes. Does Jazz and Jynx at the moment? No, they hate me. Thanks again! Please R&R, but leave out the flames eh? Oh and no, I don't own the Tfs, I only own Jynx. Jazz might argue that but ya know. ;)

**Backfired **

"Jynx…"

The femme mentally groaned at hearing her mate whining yet again. Mechs. A simple purge and they act like their dying.

Humoring him, she poked her head around the corner where Jazz was sprawled on the berth with his hands covering his face and making the most horrid noises. Jynx knew purging wasn't fun but it was the only way to get an influx of bad energon out of systems which meant that basically… in a human term… vomiting… It didn't matter which species you were, it was still unpleasant and quite painful. Jazz for his part just rubbed at his face, trying to get the world to stop spinning long enough for him to figure out which way was up.

The femme quietly walked over to his side and sat on the edge, a slight smile of understanding on her face. "Yeah, love?" She murmured, leaning down and nuzzling the side of his face tenderly.

"Nuttin'. I jus' wanted som' company." He grinned, reaching up and pulling her to him. She offered little resistance, falling on top of him with a loud cluck right across his middle. Jazz made another strangled sound in his throat and bit his lip.

"Sorry, I forgot." Jynx winced and sat back up as Jazz launched himself over the berth where his bucket sat. The femme couldn't help but shudder at the horrid noises the Porsche was making. She rubbed his back through most of it, and helped him lie down again as the saboteur groaned softy. "Better?"

Jazz grunted and rubbed at his optics under his visor again. "Yeah. Slag, I can't wait till this is over." He muttered, as he felt his mate's lips kiss his cheek.

"Anything I can do?" Jynx nudged his jaw again, kissing down his neck distracting him in the most delicious way. Jazz managed a small smile. Leave it to Jynx to distract him. Not that it was a difficult thing to do but…

The saboteur chuckled weakly, "Make it go away?"

"Don't think that's possible, but I'll ask Ratch okay?" Jynx smiled, planting another kiss on the top of his nose before getting to her feet. She still had work to get done for the day whether her mate was sick or not. Prime would shoot her if those repairs weren't made again. She was lucky he didn't shoot her the last time, after the machine backfired and nearly blew hole through the Autobot leader… if that had happened she would have had Ratchet after her too and well… everyone knew how pleasant that was.

His arm caught her wrist, tugging lightly at her arm. "Awh, do ya haveta go? Stay, huh? Please?"

"Babe…" Jynx moaned, trying to free her hand. "We just went over this…"

"I know." Jazz gave her a big sloppy grin, pulling her arm across him and up to his side; Jynx trying to catch her balance without falling on him again. "Ya know me though, love. Ya know I don't wanna be all alone and I know ya don't wanna leave me all alone…so lets jus' make it easy and ya jus' stay with me, eh?"

"But all those repairs-"

"Why wouldcha care, Jay? Swipe's lost limbs before… if his gun backfires it's nuttin' new." The saboteur cooed, kissing his own way down her neck as she had done to him. He knew she couldn't resist that.

He was right.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Swipe?" Sunstreaker called out from the artillery room as his optics combed the slots and slots of guns. Each one was so much alike their owners that Sunstreaker could actually tell which one belonged to which Autobot. A small handgun was Bumblebee's, an ungodly rifle belonged to Cliffjumper, a dirty, grungy shot pistol was Hound's… and there was Sunstreaker's glorious chrome gun- spotless and deadly accurate. Beautiful. Simply beautiful. Just like it's owner it was perfect.

The red warrior then popped in, bouncing merrily. Something about this day just told him it would be good. What it was… he wasn't sure but there was something in the air! "Yeah, bro?"

"Where's Trusty Crusty?" Sunstreaker muttered, running his hands down the gorgeous weapon in his hand, making sure there was no hitches in it's metal.

"I gave it to Jynx t' fix." Sideswipe said, looking about the bins to see if his own rifle sat in his slot. If it was one thing Sideswipe was known for, aside from his skills, was his god-awful rifle. It's was rusted with crust growing along it's sides but the thing never failed him. Never. The old gun was wedged under Cliffjumper's near the back. "Looks like she got around to fix it. Wanna test it out for me?"

"Are you nuts?"

"But I lost my arm last time, it's you turn to see if she fixed it…" The red twin whinned, trying to shove his miserable pistol in his brother's hands. "I'll do you a favor if ya do it for me…"

"Two extra bottles of wax?"

"Done."

Sunstreaker rubbed his chin and reluctantly took the gun…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"JYNX! WHERE THE SLAG ARE YOU!" The door shook as two large golden fists pounded on the door. Sunstreaker continually pounded away at the door, screaming and cursing as a big blotch adorned his golden magnificent paint and his chrome gun was twisted and blackened. When that femme got out here… Sunstreaker bristled. He was going to-

"What the slag do you want, you walking sunflower of death?" The femme growled, her optics droopy and dull. She stood half in the shadows hugging herself with one hand while the other was clamped over her mouth.

"Look what you did to me! I hope you plan to fix this." Sunstreaker shook his rifle at her. "I just got this buffed and waxed. My paint was perfect. My day was perfect until this and now it your fault because you didn't get off your lazy aft and fix this…"

Jynx didn't hear the rest of his rant as the world was beginning to spin again. Her knees were bending without her will, her optics could hardly remain online and her energon converter was not sitting well…

"Sunny, you might want to move." Sideswipe muttered, slowly backing away from the door. The femme was about to blow and no, it wasn't her temper this time…

"I'm not finished yet. And why did y-"

The End.

And Sideswipe did indeed have a very good day.


End file.
